1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyor belting and to methods of manufacture of conveyor belting. More particularly, the belting of the present invention is a multiple-scrim belting comprising at least two spaced apart and generally parallel scrims having an intermediate fibrous material disposed therebetween.
One embodiment of the belting of the present invention comprises at least a first woven scrim and a spaced apart and substantially parallel second woven scrim, the scrims being joined together by staple fibers that are consolidated together through entanglement and integrated with the scrims through entanglement, both entanglements being of the kind typically produced by needling. If desired, a non-woven web of staple fibers is needled to the outer surfaces of the scrims and the thusly formed belting can be encapsulated in a matrix of elastomeric material. If the belting is intended to be used to convey food grade products, an antimicrobial agent can be incorporated into the elastomeric material to inhibit bacterial growth. The textile yarns comprising the scrims and the fibrous layers can also have incorporated therein an antimicrobial agent.
In another embodiment of the multiple-scrim belting of the present invention, the spaced apart scrims are joined together by entangled staple fibers with binder members reinforcing the connected scrims. The entangled staple fibers are also consolidated together through entanglement. Again, both entanglements are of the kind typically produced by needling. The resulting multiple-scrim belting having the entangled staple fibers joining the at least two scrims together with reinforcing binder members can be encapsulated in an elastomeric material, and if desired, the elastomer can have an antimicrobial agent incorporated therein. The textile yarns comprising the scrims and the fibrous layers can also have an antimicrobial agent incorporated therein.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,526,637 and 4,813,533 to Long describe a conveyor belting having a plurality of individual woven fabric layers having an intermediate non-woven mat or batt of entangled or spun-bonded staple fibers disposed therebetween. The non-woven fabric layer aids in absorption of a liquid polymeric resin saturant which encapsulates the fabric layers. However, the non-woven fabric layer is not needled to the woven fabric layers but instead is held together only with reinforcing cords which join the fabric layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369.081 to Curry et al. describes a laminated foam-fabric belting having a layer of batting needled into the form and substrate fabric to form an integral laminated belting. However, this prior art belting is not encapsulated in an elastomeric saturant and neither is it a double-scrim belting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,516 to Morrison, 5,069,907 to Mixon et al. and 5,238,749 to Cueman et al. describe the use of the antimicrobial agent 5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy) phenol to inhibit bacterial growth in various devices. However, the use of this antimicrobial agent in a belting is not disclosed.